The purpose of this study is to establish reliable markers of AIDS infection, access viral burden in cell culture material and patient samples and to identify mechanisms of HIV replication susceptible to intervention based on cytometric methodology. Reagents are being screened and evaluated for possible usefulness in monitoring HIV infection in cultured cell lines. Promising reagents will be used in combination to identify cell types (surface markers), virus receptors and products of virus replication (protein or mRNA).